Two Hearts, Two Souls, Two Pairs of Wings
by VixenSetosTsubasa
Summary: Two boys. Neither have met before, until now that is. What darkness shall unfold? What new chapter shall be spun in their tales? How many lives shall be taken? Whose tears shall fall,and whose wings shall take flight? Why don't you come read and find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Except for this plot bunny. I own that. Nothing else though. I don't own the characters, or the series included.

**Note: **I...am so tired of their not being any Tsubasa and 07-Ghost crossovers. That's what inspired this. I just couldn't stand it. So here it is! This is only the prologue, so it's _really _short. Don't worry though. As long as I get reviews, I'll add more chapters, plus they'll be much longer. I'll have to refresh my memory a bit for 07-Ghost though. I need to understand Teito's personality a bit more. I'll manage though. I have two of the volumes, so I can use thoughs. Plus Internet. So don't be mad at me if his character is off! I'll fix his lines once I understand his personality better! DX

**World: **The 07-Ghost world of course. Teito can't really travel through dimensions like the Tsubasa gang. He hasn't met Yuuko yet.

**Time Line: **For Tsubasa, before the Tokyo arc. For 07-Ghost, sometime before Teito saw Mikage die. So those two are still together. I'm adding a Tsubasa twist into the scene with Teito being all depressed. I'll have someone else try to comfort him before the new Mikage appears (our little dragon friend I mean). It'll happen the exact same way pretty much. Frau will be the one helping Teito, Mikage will still die sadly, but hey, this is meant to be tragedy and hurt/comfort.

* * *

Two young boys. Two existences. Each with one life. They aren't related, they don't necessarily look the same either. One has warm amber eyes, the other rich emerald. Both have brown hair, one simply has a darker shade of brown than the other. The amber eyed boy is a little taller as well, only by a few inches though. Both were at least the age of fourteen. Both had eyes filled with determination.

That's one thing the two shared in common.

They both have a wish they want to see though. One wants to save his princess, no matter what the cost. The other wants to avenge those that lost their lives because of him as well as discover the truth about his and his country's past. Both of those wishes have an expensive price. But that brings us to the second thing that they have in common.

Neither remember their past.

The lighter haired boy recalls nothing of his past. He only knows that something happened which resulted in him being covered in bandages from head to toe and being left alone. The other only remembers fragments of his past. Painful memories. They also have that in common. Both have painful memories.

Then again, who doesn't have at least a few painful memories? But these two certainly have a few more than others. Although the amber eyed one has happier life than the emerald eyed one. His pain comes from the fact that his princess shall never recall who he is. She'll never remember him as her precious childhood friend. That certainly must hurt the boy. After all, he did cry the day she woke from her slumber, she had lost her memories you see, resulting in her falling unconscious.

The first question she had asked the poor boy was, "Who are you?"

Now how could that not hurt him? As I mentioned, the two were childhood friends, but they were also secret lovers. Neither confessed, neither was aware of the others feelings, they couldn't. Their status was to different. The girl was a princess, the boy was a commoner. He was lucky enough to even be her friend. That didn't stop him from helping her though. He didn't care if it meant suffering. He didn't care if she never remembered him. He would be happy, as long as she was. Her smile, was his sun.

Poor boy. If only he knew.

Now let's move onto the second boy.

The emerald eyed one. Ah so much pain. The poor child. He was caught up in a war. The other one was as well, but he doesn't know that yet. He'll find that out later. But as I was saying. This boy was caught in a war. He witnessed his father's murder. He had been hiding behind a wall and when he looked to see if his father was alright, he saw him lying in a puddle of blood, an enemy troop standing over him. But his memory had already disappeared by that time, so he knew naught of what was going on. Soon after the child became a slave. Not exactly the greatest life if you know what I mean. A few years later he went to become a soldier in the enemies country. He didn't know it was his enemy exactly so he didn't really care. He was mocked and ignored by the other students. Mainly mocked. Many were nobles after all. What happened later on, the boy remembered his father's death, he remembered who the man was, he saw the murderer, he went for the kill, he got caught, he was imprisoned, he escaped, and he fled to a church.

I sound as if I know everything about the two don't I? I do. I know their pasts oh so well. I know their future as well. They're in for so much pain. It's unimaginable how much suffering they will experience. Such sad tales...

We'll delve into those stories of what will happen later though. Now is not the time. For now, why don't we focus on the current situation. When both boys encounter each other for the first time. I think we should watch their little adventure for a bit. It should be interesting. Their tales are only just beginning, let's see what happens when they cross paths. The next chapter of each story shall begin in the same place, same time, with the same characters. And the same main characters, Syaoran, and Teito Klein.

How shall this chapter unfold? Let's find out, ne?

* * *

**A/N: **Told you it was short. Prologue though. What do you expect? Now then. Would you please give me your thoughts about my little fic here by clicking on the little button below that says "Review"? There's no point in me continuing if I don't know if people like it or not. Please don't flame me though! I'd appreciate it if you criticized my work kindly rather than harsh and rudely. I get pissed when people do that. If you can't say something nice, than don't say anything at all. I'll shut up now because I'm sure many people out there get annoyed when authors leave notes like this. Ja ne~!


	2. The last note is importante

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tsubasa or 07-Ghost and I won't ever own them. If I did, this story would be in the format of a manga already.  
**

**Note: I've changed my mind about the current time line for 07-Ghost. I decided that rather than it being before Teito saw Mikage died, it'll be after he died. But not to far after. Teito has the new Mikage and doesn't know Hakuren that well, but well enough that they don't fight. Obviously the test hasn't happened yet. As interesting as that would be, I want the gang to meet Teito in the church. They can't do that if Teito isn't THERE.**

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. I'm so happy that so many people are interested in this. All of your reviews have really boosted my confidence in this story, and have also given me a little more to add in the plot. And people, be like Vampirecat1191 and make requests! Be it for the story, or a completely different one! I won't care! It'll help me write when I get writer's block. Which I have for like...EVERY story I've got on here...Except for Dare the Tsubasa Gang. That, I'm just being lazy with.**

**Sigh...This website needs icons...  
**

* * *

Well well, I see you've returned. Shall we begin then? I'm growing bored of waiting. Well whether you are ready or not, I'm going to begin. I think we'll start with the amber eyed boy, Syaoran, first. Best if we know his position first since he is a traveler, ne?

To begin, our travelers, which consist of two men, one girl, Syaoran, and a white bunny, had just landed in front of the gates of a large, white, towering building. Everyone should know that these gates lead to the church of the Barsburg Empire. Home of the seven ghosts sent down from the God of that world, or so they claim. Those that see the ghosts normally don't recall who they are or what they look like. That, or they're dead before they can tell anyone.

Anyways, as the group landed on top of each other, mister man in black, Kurogane, yelled profanity at the poor rabbit, Mokona, mister tall, thin, and blond who is also known as Fai, smiled, Syaoran...was calm and was ignoring them more or less, and the girl, Sakura, sat on top of all three boys. Lucky her. You never see _her _get hurt. No, only the boys can get hurt. Well, not really I suppose. It probably doesn't feel nice always landing on top of each other though. No doubt a little uncomfortable. Oh look! Now I'm rambling! I blame you.

After Mr. Black ceased his infernal yelling, each member carefully got off one another, except Mokona since she wasn't on anyone to begin with, and they all examined their new surroundings.

Behind them was a canyon with nothing but sand, rock, and dirt. In front, was the church's gates, and the church obviously. They seemed to have landed on a white bridge, and now many people were staring at them in confusion, curiosity and fear, not quite sure if they should ask someone where they were, they all just stood there. Awkwardly.

Eventually all the people grew bored with them and started walking again. Some leaving the church, others entering it. The group relaxed a bit because of this, and who could blame them? I mean really. It's not exactly the best feeling when you get a whole bunch of people staring at you. Unless you like all that attention. I for one, don't. Unless I'm telling a story like I am now. But oh God. Don't let me get started about how nervous I get when I'm preforming something _alone_. Dear Kami-sama I hate that. Standing on that stage...alone...with all those people staring at me...God...But this story isn't about me so let's continue with what it _is _about.

Now where was I? Oh right. They were relaxing because people stopped staring at them. Well they tensed again when they saw someone in white robes or whatever coming towards them. He was smiling, his eyes closed, he had red-ish hair, and was wearing glasses. And in my opinion, those glasses made him seem a little intimidating. But that's just me. As I was saying, the man in white was walking towards them, and when he got to them, he stopped and looked at them for a moment before finally talking. This is a summarized version of what they said-

"Hello there, my name is Castor, a pleasure to meet you.", the man named Castor greeted.

"Ah yes, hello there. I'm Fai D. Flourite, Fai for short, and this is Mokona-chan, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, and Kuro-"

"Kurogane."

"Is that so? Well then, welcome to District 7, also known as the Bargsburg Church, or the "Zone of God"."

Ahahaha! You don't need to know most of that conversation! It mainly contains a summary of the church, a more accurate description where the gang is, and an offer for them to come inside and look around. It's simple, and in my opinion, to much dialogue is bad. And that's why we're moving on to the next scene! In which, the gang is shown around the church, an accurate description is provided for the church's guardian deities, also known as the Seven Ghosts, a history lesson about various things, you get the idea. And though I _would _tell you about these things myself, I'm not exactly in the mood, plus there is far to much to tell. Besides, I'm sure you all want our two main characters to meet each other soon, right? Well that won't happen if we go into the damn history and church description. So we ain't doin that! Deal with it!

Ahem. Anyway, back to the story.

They were walking outside, Castor still talking, when they finally saw him. The emerald eyed boy was sitting on the fountain edge, staring at his feet with a distant, far away look.

"Ah, well if it isn't Teito-kun," the human wikipedia, Castor, said.

"Teito-kun?", three members of the group asked at once, Teito, hearing them, and looking up to see who mentioned his name.

"Oh...Castor-san." He gave the rest of the group a small, curious glance, but soon looked back at the bishop.

"Hello there Teito-kun. How are you feeling today?"

The boy looked down again, unsurprisingly, and responded with," Fine..."

"Really? Doesn't seem like it to me."

Teito shook his head and spoke again, "It's nothing..."

"Well then, if you're feeling as well as you say you are, you wouldn't mind showing these nice people around would you?"

"...Eh...?" Teito looked up again.

"They just arrived here you see and they don't know their way around yet. So, since you seem to be so happy dandy and bored, why not show them around?"

"Ah..."

"That's great! Well have fun and don't fight with each other! Ja ne!"And with that, our intelligent bishop Castor walked away.

"Eh..? ! Matte Castor-san...!"

Ahaha. To late for you Teito~ You're stuck now~ But you'll get over it. Anyway, after staring in shock and confusion at the general direction in which glasses walked off, the emerald eyed boy finally turned to get a full look at the travelers.

"...Who are you guys...?" He asked in a rather bored fashion.

"Ah well, my name is Fai. This girl here is Sakura, that man there is Kurogane, this is Syaoran-kun, and this here is Mokona."

Said white bunny, Mokona, jumped down from her spot on Syaoran's shoulder and landed on Teito's lap.

"Ne ne, what's your name?", she asked.

Man, the kid hardly had a reaction to her! He just looked thoroughly disturbed and freaked out and then calmed down! After that, he introduced himself, stood, and told them to follow, Mokona now on his shoulder along with a certain, tiny little dragon we know as Mikage.

There was very little talk during the detour of the church. Just a question every now and then. Nobody felt like being the sociable type. After a couple of hours, and only being half way done with looking around, a bell rang, signaling it was time to eat.

"Eh? Is it time for dinner or something?" Brunette haired boy number one asked.

"Mn. If you're hungry, I'll show you to the dining hall."

"Mn. Arigato."

"..."

What a lovely conversation. Now, I think that's enough for today. Yes, we didn't cover a whole lot of ground, and nothing truly interesting had occurred yet. But just you wait. Patience is a virtue after all. Just give it about two more chapters. Maybe only one. I assure you, next chapter will start the real story. This is still only the prologue. The part before this was like the prologue to the prologue. We're only just getting started here. There will be action in the future, there will be crying, laughing, and so much more. Just be patient. If you've already lost interest, then you'll miss out on so much...A good story only comes around so often you know? If you don't want to lose the opportunity to hear something great, then it's best to live with the story's pace, and wait like a good child should. Well. Not that you're all children.

* * *

**A/N: Eh. Not really satisfied with this chap. But what can you do? Make it better that's what. So. Why not give me a hand and give me a little advice? All you need to do is click that little blue button below that says review. And like I always ask, please don't flame. All it does is make the author feel like shit. I don't like feeling like shit. Especially when I've had a good day. So, let me know what you think! And let me know how I can improve! And while I'm at it, help me with my writer's block! Give me an idea of what can possibly happen in the next chapter. I'll update faster~ But I seriously need a lot of ideas. I like this plot, and the style I'm writing, so I'd like to complete this at some point.**

**And also, feel free to give me ideas for other chapters. I'll be more than happy to consider using them. Heck. I probably will. I'll give you credit for the idea too if you want!**

**Now ja ne~  
**


	3. Oh look, another plea for help

**Alright, folks. I know it's been _months_ since I've updated, and chances are, I won't for awhile. I know my problem though. **

**Before, I was blaming it on my English Honors class. Well, now I'm in English 2 Honors. That's not the problem though. The problem is, is that I can't write for _shit_ about Tsubasa right now. You honestly have no idea. I can't even do a role play for it. And that's terrible because I have like...Let's see...At _least_ ten going on. I haven't responded to them in _so_ long. Thankfully there's only one person I rp with (for the time being), so she understands. We're both having writer's block. So instead of focusing on our current stories, we ran off and trolled over to the world of Mother 3, Earthbound, Mother, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl.**

**Honestly. If she were an avid fan of 07-Ghost, I'm sure we would be doing something about this. Because I've discovered that my plots come better when I role play about something. This goes for Mother 3 especially. All you silly watchers probably know that I haven't posted anything about the game._ But that's where you're wrong. _I did post something. It's just that I posted it on a separate account. Probably not the wisest thing to do, because I originally intended for that account to be dedicated my rps. It doesn't really matter. Only one person has reviewed so far (unsurprisingly).**

**I'm getting off track.**

**The reason I'm mentioning all of this is because I want all of you to be aware of what's going on. I have _not_ abandoned this story. I _will_ update it again someday. I'll likely start off with redoing the first chapter, because it was absolute crap. I still have the problem though about my willingness to write. It's coming back, but it's doing so at an incredibly slow pace. And I swear it's because all of it is being put into the two main role plays I have. I'm not stopping that shit, so don't even suggest it.**

**If you have any other suggestions though, then please, please, _please_ tell me. I feel god awful for keeping so many people waiting this long. Especially since I'm _still_ the only person to have a Tsubasa and 07-Ghost crossover. So if you have plot ideas, or know a way to help me with my case of writer's block, _say something_. Or. You know. If you're a fan of role playing, you're more than welcome to start one up with me. Who knows. If you start an 07-Ghost one with me, it might just help get this story going again. Though I do a rather simplistic style, so I'm not sure how that will work out with some of you. It isn't complicated though. I'll just give a basic example of what I do:**

**Name: Dialogue. *Thoughts and actions***

**-And generally there's either lots of dialogue, or lots of thoughts. It depends on who I play. Take Claus from Mother 3 for example. He gives speeches pretty often. Otherwise he's doing a shit load of thinking, so the whole thing comes out as a large paragraph. If this doesn't work for you, I can switch styles.**

**But that's that. I haven't given up on this story, I just can't write anything that has to do with Tsubasa right now. If you can think of a way to help, then that would be awesome, and I'll love you forever.**

**Just a warning, if you do indeed comment and say something, don't be confused if someone called Seto Vene contacts you. It's just me on my other account. I have a lot of messages on this one here, and I don't want to risk losing any.  
**

**So to everyone that has reviewed and is still patiently waiting for my slow ass to update, thank you very, _very_ much. You're all awesome, and words can't describe how incredibly sorry I am.  
**

**And with that, I bid you all adieu.  
**


End file.
